Aspect
An aspect is an element assigned to a player that dictates their role and powers. It is one part of the player titles, the other being the Class. There are 12 known aspects. Each seemingly a generalized "Element" or concept, that could be considered a primal force of reality. Breath The Breath aspect seems to have some relationship to John's power over The Breeze (such as The Windy Thing). It was never revealed whether Tavros has or could have had equivalent powers, but since he spent most of his time in the game asleep or otherwise passive, it seems unlikely that he was able to complete whatever makes those powers available. However, as shown , Tavros' breath appears as blue lines similar to the Breath symbol. The significance of this is currently unknown. The associated Denizen of the Breath aspect is Typheus, who presumably fills the role for all Breath players. Light The Light aspect is equivalent to "fortune", and involves power over luck and fortuitous outcomes. Two heroes of Light have been able to see into Magic Cue Balls. This may also mean that Light could mean "knowledge", in the way that it contrasts with the Void aspect (although Vriska's ability may be part of her vision eightfold and Rose's power may be related to her role as a Seer). It has been speculated that Rose did not literally see through the magic cue ball, but that the scene was merely a visual representation of her prediction of the roll of the die contained within. The third Light player, a Sylph, is known to heal with Light by helping the wounded to see how to heal themselves by looking at things honestly. This further reinforces the concept of Light as knowledge. The associated Denizen of the Light aspect is Cetus, who accordingly fills the role for all Light players. Time Time is one of the basic fabrics of Paradox Space. It is associated with the Timetables, time travel and exploits, and timeline maintenance in general. The Hero of Time also has a feature installed in their personal world in the Incipisphere: a large structure that will obliterate the alpha timeline and alternate it by rewinding everything to long before the game starts. It is a last resort, and would (ideally) result in better starting conditions. According to , there is a Hero of Time in every session. The associated Denizen of the Time aspect is Hephaestus, who presumably fills the role for all Time players. Space Space is the other basic fabric of Paradox Space. From Jade's display of powers, it seems that Space has to do with the size of things and their speed. It is also associated with the player whose Land contains their session's Forge. Both Kanaya and Jade live in similar homes, next to a Frog Temple, and their dream selves are both awake before entering the session. Having their planet's First Guardian as a guardian is also a parallel (Jade was effectively raised by Bec while Kanaya was 's "protégé"). Beyond this, both players of Space have been in charge of the breeding of the Genesis Frog. It is unclear how many of these parallels directly relate to the Space aspect. The associated Denizen of the Space aspect is Echidna, who accordingly fills the role for all Space players. Mind The Mind aspect seems to be related to thoughts and decisions of individuals. Terezi is able to what decisions will be made, and the outcomes of such decisions with her Seer of Mind powers. The Denizen associated to the Mind aspect is unknown. Heart UU relates that the Heart aspect is comparable to the "Soul", or essence of being. She also says that this aspect may cause splintering in the Hero's personality. This manifests in Dirk Strider's status as the Prince of Heart by having simultaneously awake real and dream selves, in addition to having created his auto-responder AI. This may also be related to the role-playing tendencies of Nepeta. The associated Denizen of the Heart aspect is Yaldabaoth, who presumably fills the role for all Heart players. Life The Life aspect is some kind of innate "life force" of living beings, necessary and sufficient for life to exist. Life players have been able to , and even . The Condesce was able to , and it is that her pre-Scratch self is a Thief of Life. The associated Denizen of the Life aspect is Hemera, who presumably fills the role for all Life players. Void Void is associated with "the essence of lack, or nothingness" and "the obfuscation of knowledge, or its outright destruction". It seems to enable players to act without being seen or noticed, as evidenced by Darkleer's apparent ability to hide the Cue Ball from , Equius' similar talents during Vriska's struggles with the omniscient ballhead, and Roxy's occasional "dark patches" from the viewpoint of uranianUmbra. It is also interesting to note that both Heroes of Void have used the FISTKIND STRIFE SPECIBUS. The associated Denizen of the Void aspect is Nyx, who presumably fills the role for all Void players. =Speculation= Hope As Light is associated with fortune, Hope seems to embody both its literal meaning and certain holy powers. The only hope-themed hero with awakened powers, Eridan, wields powerful attacks which seem to be based on so-called "white science". His title of Prince of Hope denotes both destroying hope itself, as he did by destroying the matriorb, and destruction through hope, which it is possible his white science actually was, especially since they were blasts of powerful white light described as 'holy' and 'sacred' by Kanaya, as well as Terezi's observation that the light smells "hopeful". Supporting the purported connection of white science and Hope powers is Doc Scratch's line that implies through the angels Eridan learned to "destroy hope with their light". Blood The Blood aspect, like some others, has not yet been shown to have a literal or clear-cut meaning. Common theories include affinity, affection and unity in general, such as the word is used in "blood brothers". Karkat, the Knight of Blood, has a reputation among his friends for sympathy, and he is one of very few trolls in the series to never be on either side of a murder in the alpha timeline. Additional evidence for affection is its use in the form of moirallegiance with Gamzee in order to protect the other surviving trolls. Karkat's obtainment of "cahoots" with his session's Jack Noir in order to have him show his stabs to the establishment instead of his team may also be a form of this. It should also be noted that Karkat was able to unite the trolls despite their differences in order to reach their common goal: win Sgrub. Another possibility is Blood as interpreted to mean "genes", as Karkat assisted both sessions' heroes of Space in breeding the Genesis Frog, particularly where its genetic sequence was concerned. Karkat also has bright red blood, which is the same color as all humans' and carapaces' blood but a completely aberrant one among trolls. It is unknown to what degree his blood color is related to his aspect, but it may be some kind of constant for Blood players, much like the constants in living quarters and other accommodations for Space ones. It also helped establish his cahoots with Jack, as their blood colors are the same. It should also at least be noted that the one person that the Knight of Blood tried to revive subsequently rose as a vampire Rainbow Drinker. Rage The Rage aspect is most likely tied to the emotion of anger. Gamzee, the Bard of Rage, was able to enter a "Berserker" mode presumably by channeling his anger. Doom Doom could be related to death, an antithesis of Life. Sollux, as the Mage of Doom, was inherently aware of the impending destruction that would follow the trolls' playing the game and was plagued by screams of the imminently deceased. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts